


so empty

by planetundersiege



Series: Weekly TDP Drabbles 2020 [52]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Child Abuse, Character Study, Drabble, Emotions, Gen, Wordcount: 100-500, tdp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28271895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Soren felt weird. And so alone.
Relationships: Soren & Viren (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Weekly TDP Drabbles 2020 [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588306
Kudos: 13





	so empty

Soren felt weird. And so alone.

At first he had been manipulated by his father for a long time. As the years went by he kept trusting him and didn’t even realize that the way he was treated was bad. It was like he was inferior, a child Viren didn’t really want. A waste of space and loss of talent, because all his attention was on Claudia, teaching her magic.

Soren had wanted to learn magic too, but Viren had just laughed it off, telling him straight out he wouldn’t have the brains for it. Claudia was far more suited, far more intelligent. He was only useful as dumb muscle. He wasn’t as useful as his sister and therefore bad.

It had been Soren’s normal, he never reflected about it at all. He thought it was normal to feel this way, to feel the constant hurt and stinging in his chest. To be called a failure since such a young age. A waste of space. Countless of screaming and degrading, being called a stupid boy and a shame.

Yes, Viren had told him all that and he had believed it, taking in the words. And all he wanted was to make his father proud. For him to finally accept him and say he loved him.

But no, nothing of that ever happened.

Viren was a cruel man that had even started a war, he was a bad person. He had told Soren to kill the princes, and at that request he had enough.

He had even gone so far as to stab what he thought was his father in the end, for justice. When the realization hit all he wanted was to do was to scream but he couldn’t let it out.

Then his father went missing and he was  _ free _ .

But why did he still feel so empty?


End file.
